


Рождественская история

by Umbridge



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Mysticism, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2014<br/>Бета: iris M</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рождественская история

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2014  
> Бета: iris M

Рождество в Брюгге окутано ледяными туманами. Сквозь белую пелену виднеются мутные разноцветные огоньки — магазины и дома украшают к празднику. Издали слышится пение — дети поют рождественские гимны. Город большой и старый, здесь так легко затеряться. Вода в канале черная, как чернила, кажется густой, блестит в свете луны и ламп зеленым, красным, желтым и белым. От реки и сырых камней тянет гнилью. Шульдих, морщась, поднимается с кровати и закрывает окно. Бедро все еще ноет, хотя прошло достаточно времени, боль ослабляет его, и в канун Рождества это особенно хреново.

— Ну где же ты, Кроуфорд? — бормочет себе под нос Шульдих. Давняя привычка говорить с самим собой. В Розенкройц ее еще называли синдромом мысленной речи. Телепаты иногда путают: думают они или проговаривают мысли вслух. 

А еще телепаты могут видеть души умерших.

— Кроуфорд, сука ты эдакая, где тебя носит?

Шульдих накидывает на плечи старую шаль — нарыл тут в комоде, — наверное, хозяйка оставила. 

— Отвалите от меня, — бормочет он, прихрамывая в сторону кухни. Там хоть шаром покати, Шульдих бы приготовил, не вопрос, хоть пудинг, хоть пирог, но не из чего. Кроуфорд обещал привезти все, но пока его нет, и Шульдих не может связаться с ним — Кроуфорд как обычно закрылся от него. Что он там делает, черт его дери?

Маленький мальчик спрыгивает со стола и бросается к Шульдиху. Тот видел мальчика уже раз пять за этот вечер, но все равно отшатывается. Мальчик смеется и исчезает, а потом появляется снова — на столе. Шульдих закрывает глаза и ругается сквозь зубы. Из-за ранения он ослаб и плохо контролирует дар. Поэтому в его поле пробирается то, чего он не хочет видеть.

Например, призраки.

Надо только собраться, сосредоточиться, напрячь силы и закрыться.

— Хочешь молока? — спрашивает женщина. Шульдих распахивает глаза. Она проходит прямо сквозь него, по ее лицу и телу идет рябь, как по изображению плохого качества. 

— Нет, мать твою, сама пей, — стонет Шульдих. Добредает до раковины, наливает себе воды. Ему хочется есть и спать, он устал от бесконечного фона чужих мыслей. И конечно, от мертвых людей, которыми набита эта квартира. Сколько же тут померло народу? Человек сто? За его спиной слышится топот, брань, удары. Шульдих морщится и оборачивается. Тени, эхо, отпечатки людей — все они смотрят на него. Шульдих, как никто другой, знает, что эти следы остаются навечно. Люди ухитряются наследить даже после смерти.

— Убирайтесь! Вон пошли! — вяло бросает он им и плетется обратно. Он больше не слышит голосов, только шаги. Как будто множество ног идут за ним. Шульдих прибавляет шагу, ковыляет в гостиную. Шаги не смолкают, призраки не отступают — чуют, что он на грани, что ему больно. Что он расстроен и волнуется. Знают и хотят поиметь его все вместе, вторгнуться ему в голову, чтобы снова жить. Шульдих замирает у окна и поворачивается к ним лицом. 

— Черта с два! — цедит он и криво ухмыляется. Перед ним — мертвые лица, может, сто, может, и две сотни. Изображение дергается, как будто побились пиксели. Тени приближаются.

В прихожей резко хлопает дверь, Шульдих вздрагивает и, кажется, даже ахает. От неожиданности. 

— Все в порядке? — слышит он голос из крошечного холла. 

— Нет! — орет в ответ. — Кроуфорд, я чуть с жизнью не простился!

Только Кроуфорд может прогнать призраков. Особенно сейчас, когда Шульдих ранен и слаб, а на дворе Рождество, — праздники, особенно общие для всего мира, ослабляют щиты. Слишком много людей активно думают в эту пору, активно чувствуют. Но Кроуфорд делает Шульдиха сильнее, и тени уходят. Тают, рассыпаются, скрываются за завесой незнания. Шульдих вздыхает с облегчением, когда Кроуфорд входит в гостиную и ставит на стол пакеты. 

— Разбирай, — командует он. — Я переоденусь.

— Какого хрена ты не отвечал? — кричит Шульдих, когда тот скрывается в спальне. Кроуфорд молчит, слышно, как он открывает и закрывает шкаф, потом шуршит одеждой. 

— Искал тебе подарок, — говорит он и швыряет Шульдиху бумажный сверток. Шульдих ловит его на лету, рвет бумагу. Внутри теплеет, неизвестно откуда поднимается волна радости. 

— Ну, спасибо тогда, — бормочет Шульдих, разрывая бумагу. Там теплый и мягкий, большой плед. Наверное, Кроуфорду надоело смотреть, как Шульдих кутается в бабкины шали, и он озаботился здоровьем и внешним видом сотрудника. Единственного и последнего, кстати. 

Кроуфорд подходит ближе, тоже рассматривает плед.

— Забавно. Мы не верим в бога, но отмечаем Рождество. 

— Ну прикольно же, елка там, пирог, подарки, — пожимает плечами Шульдих, поднимая на него глаза. 

Кроуфорд хмыкает, а затем подается вперед и целует его в губы. Шульдих забывает тут же и о призраках, и о боли, обнимает Кроуфорда за шею, цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг. Возбуждение бьет в пах горячей волной, заставляет прижиматься сильнее. 

— Осторожно, — Кроуфорд придерживает его так, чтобы не касаться бедром раны, и снова продолжает целовать. Перебирает, сминает волосы, ласкает языком язык, очень долго, так долго, что Шульдих успевает прочитать его всего целиком. Кроуфорд открывается ему, именно сегодня он не прячется за щитами. 

Все дело в том, что они наконец остались только вдвоем? Или в том, что совсем недавно оба чуть не погибли? Или, может быть, в призраках? Кроуфорд догадывается, что его поцелуи лечат лучше любых волшебных таблеток Розенкройц. Шульдих всхлипывает.

— Ты меня трахнешь сегодня, или как? — спрашивает он хрипло, когда Кроуфорд отстраняется. 

— Полагаю, да, — отвечает ему Кроуфорд, поправляя указательным пальцем очки. Голоса в голове замолкают, призраки не высовываются. Шульдих вздыхает с облегчением. Он уже так давно не чувствовал себя спокойным, что сейчас полное умиротворение вперемежку с возбуждением действуют как обезболивающее. 

На кухне Кроуфорд готовит нехитрый рождественский обед — лосося с капустой, и они съедают его в гостиной, запивая вином и закусывая имбирным пирогом. Точнее, Кроуфорд запивает, а Шульдих пьет воду. Всем известно, что телепатам строго настрого запрещается пить. Но Шульдиху достаточно одного глотка и огненного блеска жидкости в бокале, чтобы почувствовать праздник. Кроуфорд допивает за него последние капли.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Шульдих. Почти так, как улыбался он прежний — нахально и весело. 

— Не за что, — бросает Кроуфорд, отбирает у него вилку и снова обнимает. Рождество, и правда, удалось. Пение гимнов теперь слышится совсем рядом, даже запертые окна не помогают. Но и не мешают, что радует.

Спустя двадцать минут еда остыла, Шульдих лежит на диване с голым задом вверх, вытирая щекой обслюнявленные руки. Во всем теле покой, ему так хорошо, что словами не описать. Он приоткрывает глаза и видит призраков. Они снова занимаются своими делами и его не замечают. Шульдих смаргивает, и когда снова смотрит, призраки исчезают. 

— Мы скоро уедем, — говорит ему Кроуфорд и легко тянет за волосы. Шульдих усмехается. Куда бы они не поехали, призраки никогда не оставят его в покое. Но Кроуфорд может прогнать их, хотя бы ненадолго.


End file.
